Sofas, Hair, and Belly buttons
by snwbnny
Summary: “Come on, Al! You know the routine! I break my automail, come to get it fixed, and am then beaten severely with a wrench!”
1. You Broke It Again

I will write a fanfic or drabble with the pairing  
_Winry/Ed_  
rated  
PG or PG-13  
and include the following things:  
**sofa, hair, belly button**

Don't know what pairing to write?  
Then let the Fullmetal Alchemist pairing machine help you decide!

http/bitalchemy. not going to be a Oneshot...Therefore I will include those three things in every chapter. x)

**Summary:** Basically, this is an EdxWinry fic that that machine thing challenged me to write...

Hope it's not too crappy. x)

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 1**  
_-You broke it again-_

"Grrrrr..." Winry growled as a screw rolled off of her working table and onto the floor. That's the fourth time she dropped a tool in the past five minutes. For some reason, the young automail mechanic was out of it today.  
**  
BARK! BARK! BARKBARKBARK!  
**  
Right as she picked up the screw, she was startled by Dens sudden barking and dropped it again. Standing up with frustration clearly on her face, Winry walked out onto the balcony to see what exactly her dog was barking at.

After squinting and looking around for several minutes, she spotted a big hunk of metal walking beside a red coat. 'Ed and Al are back! Time to go get my little friend' Winry smirked to herself as she walked back to her working table and picked up her trusty wrench.

_Meanwhile…_

As Edward and Alphonse neared the Rockbell's, Ed started looking around cautiously.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Al questioned his older brother.

"Come on, Al! You know the routine! I break my automail, come to get it fixed, and am then beaten severely with a wrench!" Ed cringed at the thought of his greatest fear coming in contact with his noggin once again.

Then, as if on cue, pain surged through Ed's head as he fell to the ground. A very shiny object landing close by.

As Edward gave his friend an evil glare, Winry smiled and welcomed them back.

_…Inside the Rockbell home…_

The springs of an old sofa creaked as the Fullmetal Alchemist plopped himself upon its cushiony surface. And as soon as he did, Pinako walked into the room.

"I see you've shrunk since I last saw you." The old woman smirked at the look Edward gave her.

"Who are you calling a super midget that makes you want to step on him! You old bean!" The short Alchemist shot back. Suddenly, Edward felt a slight tug on his hair.

"Your hair is braided so sloppy! I'm ganna redo it." Winry ran her fingers through his hair.

After about thirty minutes, Ed started getting suspicious of the fact that Winry still wasn't finished "braiding" his hair. It seemed that she was just playing with it. Yes, Edwards's weakness. He melted into her soft touch. Besides, he was too comfortable to move or even speak for that matter. During the past thirty minutes, they both shifted around so that Ed was lying on the sofa with his head in Winry's lap. Granny Pinako and Alphonse seemed to disappear during that time.

Winry giggled as she looked at Edward, who was currently sleeping on her lap. Normally it was pretty hard to tell if he was sleeping or not. But once she spotted his belly button, there wasn't a doubt in her mind…

* * *

And that's it for now. w00. I will hopefully be able to update sometime early this week. (: 

I'm not even sure what this whole story is leading into yet. I'm making it up as I go... But that's how I normally write my stories. o.O Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. -


	2. Taking A Walk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did…wow…**

**A/N: **Well, if you didn't get enough from chapter one…Then here's another one for you! I think this chapter gets a little more serious than the other one. But I will try to keep it more humorous. Oh, and about the last chapter. When Edward sleeps, he always manages to show off his belly button to the world. Haha. I would love to thank all of my wonderful reviewers who give me the inspiration to keep writing. I love you guys.

Anyway…onto the story…

* * *

** Chapter 2**

_ -Taking a walk-_

"Edward" A distant voice called softly.

"Ed…Wake up." The voice was more urgent this time. Slowly, the Fullmetal Alchemist opened his heavy eyelids, to spot a smiling blonde mechanic leaning over him.

"Huh" Ed sat up after noticing he was lying in Winry's lap. Looking back at the beauty behind him, still not fully awake yet, he stared at her, as if asking her why she disturbed him from his peaceful rest. Noticing his questioning gaze, Winry stared at her legs.

"My legs started to fall asleep" She giggles slightly.

"Oh" Ed replied, finally waking up, "Sorry." Attempting to wake up her legs, Winry stood up off of the old sofa that was worn out from so many years of use and began walking towards the door.

"I'm ganna go take a walk, wanna come?" She turned back and looking at the golden haired boy who still sat lazily on the sofa.

"But it's getting dark out" Ed stated, "Besides, where the hell did Al and Auntie Pinako run off to?" He looked around as if they were somewhere in the room.

"Granny went out and Al is upstairs with Den, reading." Grabbing a white, fleece sweater and pulling it over her head, she grabbed the door handle. "So, are you coming or not?" Standing up, Edward noticed that his belly button was showing and quickly resisted a blush and pulled his shirt down.

"Well, there's nothing better to do" He sighed, walking over to his best friend. "I'm going for a walk, Al! I'll be back soon!" He yelled up to his brother. After hearing an "okay" yelled back in return, the two friends took off out the door.

* * *

"Oh, look!" The blonde girl ran towards the stream that the two young teens seemed to wander to on their walk. "Remember this place, Ed? We used to play here when we were kids all the time!" Winry sat down by the edge of the stream.

It was dark out now, but the moon and its army of stars gave Ed enough light to see Winry. He walked up to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

Moments passed as they both stared up at the sky. Complete silence was shared between the two, but a comfortable silence. Each enjoying the company of the other. A sudden breeze caused Winry's hair to blow out in front of her, as well as Edward's bangs. That's when Ed noticed how Winry's eyes sparkled in the moonlight and how the beams of, not so bright, light hit her face in just the right way, making her dazzling features pop out.

Suddenly, Ed looked away as his heart started pounding in his chest. It felt as if his heart was trying to break free from the cage that Edward had locked around it. A tinge of pink painted its way across the short golden haired boy's cheeks.

Winry then started taking off her shoes, which somewhat startled the young State Alchemist. Curious as to what she was up to, Ed watched her as she dipped her feet into the stream.

Yawning, Edward fell onto his back. Winry, soon followed Edwards lead, and lied down as well.

"Ya know," Winry started without even passing a glance towards Ed, "Life back then was so carefree. We didn't have any problem and we were so happy." A sad smile placed itself across her moonlit face, remembering the days where Ed, Al, and she were all happy.

"But, I believe in my heart, that things will be like that again. No matter how hard things get at times, we will all be happy in the end. You will restore Al's body and your own. I know you will." Her eyes glistened with tears, but those tears never escaped down her cheeks. For there was still hope, not all was lost.

Surprised by his friends sudden words, Edward looked over at Winry. Then, a smile appeared on his face as well. _'For all that has happened, she still has so much faith, hope.' _He thought to himself.

Then, if even possible, Edwards's heart started beating faster. Shaking uncontrollably, Ed stood up and held out his hand for Winry to take. Noticing the questioning stare she gave in return, he explained how it was getting late and that they better get back before Al and Pinako, if she was even home yet, started to worry.

Nodding in response, Winry took hold of her friends hand and was pulled up to her feet. Not a word was spoken as they walked back to the house, but their hands never parted then entire way…

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it for now! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I went to Six Flags yesterday, and I stood in line for the Skycoaster for like, three hours. Then I had to go home because the park was closing. What a waaaaste. Anyway, I hope you liked the second chapter. I also apologize if the characters seem OOC in this story…And for the short chapters. Well, until next time. 


	3. Silent Thoughts

**A/N:** As I was writing this I was listening to all kinds of music. Clocks by Coldplay, Angel by Sarah McLachlan, and 1 2 Step by Ciara. But I think what got me in the mood was when I listened to the song from Forrest Gump. You know that one song that they always play when they are showing the feather. It's kind of like the main theme. I must say, that is the only movie that has ever made me cry. Besides the Lion King…I mean, come on! Poor Simba! Anyways, I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't as good as the other chapters. My creativity and ideas ran away and are hiding under my dresser at the moment. Oh, and I don't know where the bathrooms are in Winry's house. So…Creative license.

On with the story…

**Chapter Three**

_-Silent Thoughts-_

A delicious smell of freshly made rice overwhelmed the two teens as they walked through the front door. Hearing the sound of dishes being laid upon wood was a dead give away that they got home just in time for dinner. A loud rumble was then heard and Winry turned her head to see a smiling, yet somewhat drooling Edward.

"Hungry?" Winry giggled as Ed's smile grew wider in response.

"Oh," the voice of Pinako was heard and not long after, a short woman emerged from the kitchen, "You two are back. Dinner is ready. Wash up and then come eat." As soon as Pinako entered, she left.

Without sparring a second, Edward ran up the stairs, to the bathroom, while Winry walked to the other bathroom, which was only a few feet away. Sighing to herself, she wondered how Ed could forget about that bathroom. _'He always used to hide under the sink in that bathroom when we were playing hide-n-seek as kids. He never even went to the upstairs bathroom back then.' _But of course, since whenever he came to visit and stayed upstairs, he used the bathroom by his and Al's room.

* * *

As soon as Ed got to the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was Winry sitting at the table. Sitting himself down onto a chair, he glared at her. He wondered how Winry could have gotten there before him. He did run up there and get done before her. _'Maybe she cheated and didn't wash up.' _ And, as if reading his mind, Winry sighed and explained that he forgot about the bathroom that she used.

It was something so simple, forgetting about where something is. But it hurt Winry, to think that her best friend since childhood had forgotten about it. _'It kind of feels like he's forgotten something about me…' _

Shrugging it off, Ed picked up his eating utensils and dug in to the rice.

* * *

One hour and at least twenty-eight bowels of rice later, Edward plopped himself onto his favorite sofa. He wasn't quite sure why he liked that sofa so much, he just figured it was because the sofa brought him comfort after getting the nerves connected in his automail connected to the ports. Not emotional comfort, but physical comfort.

"That's right!" Ed spoke aloud to himself, remembering the fact that neither Winry nor Pinako had checked his automail yet. "Well, that's weird. Winry normally jumps at the chance to fix it. And how the hell did I forget about it?" He slightly cringed at the pain that surged through him, when he moved his arm in a weird way. It's not like he tried moving his arm in weird ways on purpose, it just happened. Especially when fighting. Just then, seemingly out of nowhere, Winry popped up from being the sofa, holding her adoring wrench in one hand and a tool box in the other. A look of bewilderment crossed his face. _'It's like she really can read my mind. I mean, maybe she planted something inside my automail that connects to my brain or something…' _

"Let me take a look at that." Ed was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of his long time friends and mechanic, Winry Rockbell. But as soon as she got started working on his arm, he began to drown in his thoughts again.

The only sound that could be heard was the occasional clanking of Winry's tools. Breaking her concentration for a moment, the young teen stopped what she was doing and looked at Ed. He had that look in his eyes, like he wasn't really there. The look that always meant he was thinking about his problems. After that short "break", Winry got back to work. Of course, she hated seeing Ed like this, but she figured that right now it would be best to leave him be.

* * *

"Edward" Winry tried to get his attention, yet again. Still, no response. "Well, time to take drastic measures" she sighed.

"Ed!" the mechanic yelled while shaking the Fullmetal's shoulders. That seemed to do the trick.

"Yeah, Win?" He asked, looking up at her as if he wasn't completely there yet.

"Well, I am finished with your automail!" Winry smiled at another job-well-done.

"Thank you" Edward smiled slightly.

"Oh, don't thank me! You're the one paying for it after all." Her smile got bigger at the thought of how much she would be getting for this job. She didn't mind repairing his broken automail, in fact she enjoyed it very much, but Ed was a well paying customer.

"And, it's late. I'm going to head up to bed. You might want to do the same." Winry stretched and let out a yawn before heading up the stairs.

"Yeah" Ed stood up off the sofa and used his newly repaired arm to scratch his belly button lazily while blowing some hair out of his face. "Good idea."

And as they both bid their goodnight's and closed their doors, a silent tear fell from Winry's eye as an image of the unseen tears Edward shed that night, as she repaired his arm. _'How come it always has to be like this? Why does he always have to play tough? I'm crying, because he won't…I'm crying for him.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** End of Chapter Three! Alright, did the ending to this chapter confuse you? Like, the last paragraph? Because I have no idea where that whole, Winry crying, thing came from. I guess I was thinking of Episode 17, _House of the Waiting Family_. Oh well. It's about 1 AM right now and I'm super tired. As for the next chapter, I'm thinking that the title for it will be.

Drum roll please!

-_Drawer full of Memories- _

Well! Until next time! Read and review! -

**BONUS**

After saying goodnight to Winry and closing his door, Edward used the moon for light as he made his was through the dark room, to his bed. Coming to the conclusion that his brother, who was currently occupying the other bed, was already asleep, Ed starting drifting off to sleep…

That is until he heard a faint scratching noise. Suddenly alarmed that it might be a robber or possible one of his enemies, Edward got out of bed and started coming to a conclusion of what it might be.

"Huh? It sounds like nails scratching…metal?" A completely dumbfounded Edward sweat dropped. Sighing, Ed walked over to where his brother lay.

"I wonder what that noise could be?" he asked aloud. Then he looked at his "sleeping" brother. "Don't you, Al?"

A look of panic crossed Al's face as he tried to play dead, well as much of panicked look armor could show.

"Brother?" A confused voice came in reply to Ed's question. "What are you doing? It's late, you should be in bed."

"Don't play stupid with me, Al!" Edward said in a disciplining tone as he starred at his brother.

"But, brother! I don't know what you're –" Alphonse was then cut off by a rather interesting noise.

"I never knew that you could purr, Al" Ed smirked, knowing that he backed Al into a corner.

"Wait! I…umm…I –" Al was cut off again.

MEEEEEOOOOOW!

"Give me the cat!" Ed chased after Al in an amusing manner.

Tears streamed down Al's, armored face.

"No, brother!" I'll never give you Soo Soo!" Suddenly, Edward stopped chasing his younger brother.

"You…named it?" And before Alphonse could answer his older brother, Auntie Pinako yelled for them to both go to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! In one episode tears do stream down Alphonse face. I forget what episode, but I think it's because they are treating them like kids and Al is all happy about it. And Soo Soo is pronounced Sue Sue. Anyways, till' next time! Oohhhh I'm listening to Seven Deadly Sins by Flogging Molly (an Irish punk rock band) Check it out. 


	4. Drawer Full of Memories

**AN: **Hey, guess what. I'm not dead! Yeah, I haven't updated in like, forever. Sorry! I've had the chapter done for a while now, but I just haven't typed it up. Well, all of it except for the ending of this chapter. So, I'm going to think it up when the time comes… But anyway, I hope you like it, and haven't forgotten what has happened. Actually, since it has taken me a while to get to the next update, I think I will give you all a little recap of what has happened. –Goes off to read what has happened- xD

**RECAP: **Edward and Alphonse come back to visit the Rockbell's to get Ed's automail fixed. During the stay, Ed and Winry take a walk to the rivers edge and share a moment together. Finally, Winry gets started on fixing Ed's automail. But afterwards, they both bid their goodnights and head up to bed.

**AN: **Hope that was good. I'm not very good at summarizing or recapping things. Anyways, onto the next chapter…

**Chapter 4**

_-Drawer Full of Memories-_

Light from the moons rays shone through the window on a tossing and turning Edward. A look of certain discomfort was apparent on his face. As his eyebrows furrowed together, he turned again as if trying to find some comfort. Suddenly, a look of terror crossed his face as he shot up in bed, panting heavily. It took Ed a few minutes to realize where his was and the fact that he wasn't dreaming anymore. Letting out a sigh while closing his golden eyes, Ed wiped the sweat off of forehead. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand by his bed, he noted that it was 3:15 AM. Letting out another sigh, Edward stood up, knowing that he probably wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

As Edward stretched and quickly ran his hand through his hair, he spotted the dresser that was in the far right hand corner of the room. He never paid much attention to it; it was just an ordinary dresser after all. Nothing too special about it… right? Ed always just figured that clothes were kept inside. But something was different at that moment. For some reason, maybe the lack of sleep or even him being just halfway awake, he suddenly got very curious as to what might be inside those dresser drawers. Figuring that there was nothing better to do anyway, the golden haired boy walked over to the dresser.

He wasn't too sure of which drawer to open first, so he decided to go in order. Pulling the first one open, he noticed that it was full of shirts. A light blue one caught his eye in particular. It was the one that he wore whenever he came home. When he was recovering from docking or when he just felt like laying around. Why had he never looked in the drawers, if they held the clothes he wore in them? He asked himself, but just as quick as he thought up the question, he thought up the answer.

"Because Winry always lays out my clothes for me," Ed paused a minute before continuing his thoughts, "Just like mom used to." Thoughts of his mother caused him to slam the drawer shut as he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. Shoving all other thoughts of his mother to the back of his mind, Edward took a big breathe before opening the second drawer. Little did he know, that was the last one that he would be looking through. A slight gasp escaped his lips as he saw the contents in the drawer. The first thing that the alchemist noticed, was a small baseball hat. It was baby blue with a white trim. Picking up the hat, a sad smile spread across his face at the memory that the hat held in itself.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Winry! Winry! Look at this!"_

_A girl around the age of five with straw colored, chin length hair looked up from her activity of picking beautiful yellow daisies and noticed a boy with golden blonde hair with matching eyes sprinting towards her. The young girl stood up from her current sitting position and tilted her head to the side in slight confusion as to why her friend was calling her name out frantically. The young boy, who went by the name Edward Elric, Ed for short, stopped abruptly in front of his friend, Winry Rockbell, with a huge grin on his face. Winry soon followed Ed's lead and smiled brightly at the realization of what he was trying to show her._

"_Wow! Is that your hat?" Said the young Winry Rockbell as she analyzed her friend's new accessory._

"_Yup!" Ed stood up straight and tall, taking pride in his new hat._

"_Can I try it on, Ed? Pretty please?" Winry pleaded._

"_Hmmm…" Edward gripped his chin and looked as if he was deep in thought. "I dunno" he finally replied as he ran off, laughing._

"_Hey!" Winry yelled in hot pursuit of her friend._

_-Next Day-_

_Winry Rockbell hummed happily as she walked to the Elric's house. Today was the day they were all going to have a picnic. Well, that's what she thought anyway._

_Instead of being greeted by a picnic basket, a blanket, and two smiling boys, Winry was greeted by luggage and two not so happy boys, who were talking with their mother._

"_Don't worry, you two! We'll be back next week!" Their mother tried to cheer them up._

"_But, I don't wanna go!" The oldest of the two boys protested, "Me and Al were ganna have a picnic with Winry today!" That's when Winry decided to make her presence known._

"_What's going on? Where are you going?" she questioned, a look of confusion, disappointment, and worry apparent on her face. The two small boys and their mother turned their heads to see the young girl._

"_Well," their mom stood up, "I'm going to help your father finish packing. You boys need to finish packing as well, so don't take too long." Once she was gone, Edward adverted his attention back to the young girl that stood in front of him and his younger brother._

"_We're going away for a week." He stated bluntly. "So, we can't have a picnic today, or play." Upon hearing this, Winry's eyes watered up._

"_A whole entire week?" She choked out, "I don't want you to be gone for that long!" Alphonse turned his attention to the ground, not being able to stand seeing his friend sad. A couple minutes passed and nothing was said between the three friends. That is, until Edward broke the silence when he noticed that Winry was about to cry._

"_Here" Ed said, shoving his hat in Winry's face._

"_Huh?" The young girl looked at the hat with a questioning gaze._

"_You can have it." The oldest Elric brother looked away as a slight blush crept up on his cheeks, "Until we get back, I mean. You can borrow it until we get back." Winry's frown immediately faded into a heart warming smile as she took the hat and placed it on her head._

"_Edward! Alphonse! The voice of their mother echoed._

"_Well, we have to go now. But before we do, I want you to promise us something." He stated. "No matter where we go, or how long we are gone, you'll always wait for us."_

_Yes, Ed, I promise." She nodded, "I'll always wait for you, forever." Upon hearing her response, Ed and Al smiled before saying goodbye one last time and running back to their mother._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"And to think, she's still keeping that promise." Ed chuckled to himself as he set the hat back into the drawer. _'That was the vacation where Al tried to make me believe he could fly'_ he thought to himself as a picture of a younger Alphonse flapping his arms came to his mind.

The next thing that caught his eye, inside the drawer, was a stuffed dog. It was small and resembled a puppy version of Den, except without an automail leg. It took him a moment to remember what was so important about it, but when he finally did, he slightly blushed.

**_-Flashback-_**

_The cries of a little girl echoed throughout the Elric brother's room. The room appeared as if a burglary had just taken place. Books, toys, crayons, kitten plushies, and even calculators were laying around aimlessly on the floor._

_"Don't worry, Winry! We'll find it!" you Edward Elric said._

_"Yeah! We'll find it!" Edward's younger brother, Alphonse, said, looking over a their crying friend._

_"B-but, I j-just had her w-with me a m-m-moment ago." Winry choked out between sobs._

_"Hey Win! C'mere!" Ed's voice was somewhat muffled, probably because his head was under a desk. Walking over to him, Winry tried to peer over his shoulder, as to find out what he was looking at._

_"It this i-" Ed was cut off as he turned his head, only to come face to face, or rather lip to lip with his friend, Winry Rockbell. _

_After breaking the accidental kiss, it took a few moments for them to register what had just happened. Winry immediately stopped showing any signs that would have lead anyone to think that she had been crying only moments ago. A slight blush appeared on her face as well. As for Edward, he could have sworn his heart had just stopped. As he turned his head away, to hide the blush on his face, he shuved her dog plushie to her. _

_"I-it?" he finished his question. Winry only nodded in response as she took it from him and whispered a 'thank you' to him. But, their blushes only increased as they head a loud 'ewwww!' escape Al, who was covering his eyes._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Feeling as though he had had enough of walking down memory lane for one night, he dropped the stuffed dog back into the drawer. It was then that he heard something move downstairs. It sounded like a chair scraping along the floor.

_'A burglar?' _Ed thought to himself has he silently made his way out of his room and into the hall. _'Probably not. I shouldn't get all worked up. And even if it is a burglar, I can kick their ass!' _He reminded himself as a cocky grin grew on his face.

Trying to be as quest as a guy with an automail leg could, Edward crept down the stairs and hid behind the sofa. The kitchen light was on, so he concluded that the person must be in there.

As he peeked in through a slight crack in the door that led to the kitchen, Ed was relieved to see Winry, sitting at the table. After straightening himself up, he marched through the door.

"Ah!" Winry screamed in shock, "Don't do that to me, Ed! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Taking a seat across from her, Ed chuckled.

"Sorry, Winry" he smiled, not sounding too sorry. "So, what are you doing up?" Edward asked, as he leaned back in his chair while putting his feet up in the table.

"Couldn't sleep" she stated, taking a sip of what looked like warm milk. Ed cringed at the though. "What about you?" she said, looking up at the golden haired teen sitting across from her.

"Eh, same" the Full Metal Alchemist sighed.

"Ya know," Winry started, "It's kind of funny." She giggles to herself as Ed stared at her, obviously confused. "I find all of my motivation to work at night, and all of my motivation to sleep during the day."

He could relate, he's had that happened to him a lot. Wanting to sleep the day away, but wanting to study alchemy and research the Philosiphers Stone all night.

"I wonder why. I mean, it's dark at night, right? So, that's the perfect time to sleep. And during the day, it's bright, so it would be the perfect time to work." She sighed after finishing her warm milk.

"Winry, what are you rambling on about?" Edward asked, somewhat amused by her nonsense.

Then it was Winry's turn to be amused. She didn't know what she was talking about either.

"Nevermind" she retorted lazily, "So, what are you and Al planning on doing now?"

At this question, Ed lowered his head and diverted his eyes from her. He knew this question was coming and that when it did; he would have to tell her.

"We were thinking about heading back to Central tomorrow, well, today." After telling her this, he quickly glanced up to see her reaction. She stared at him for a moment, and then bowed her head as sadness filled her eyes. Exactly what he thought.

"Oh" Winry breathed out finally after a while of awkward silence.

"Sorry, Win, but I- we have to. I still haven't gotten Al's body back, and that's a promise that I am going to keep." Edward knew that no matter what he said to cheer her up, nothing would help. But there's no harm in trying, right?

"I understand" the blonde girl sighed as she stood up and walked over to the sink. As she dropped the empty mug into the sink, her eyes were brimmed with tears that were threatening to fall down her fair cheeks.

After the mug was placed into the sink, she whispered a silent goodnight and walked off to her room.

Once Edward heard the door to Winry's room shut, he let out a frustrated sigh. He knew that Winry wanted them to stay, but what could he do? He had to find the Philosophers Stone to restore his little brother back to his body. Not to mention, he had to get back as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to that bastard Roy.

After sitting in his chair for a few moments more in complete silence, Full Metal got out of his chair and walked up to his room and back into bed; awaiting for the joys of tomorrow.

**AN: **And that is all for chapter 4! As I reread this chapter, I noticed a huge error. WHERE IS AL! He doesn't sleep… So, wouldn't he notice Ed getting out of bed and looking through the drawers and then going downstairs! But, for some reason, I didn't want to fix any of it. Let's just say that Al was sleeping in a different room? Anyways, I am hoping to develop an actually PLOT to this story. Lol. I want to get some action into it maybe? But the thing is, I have no idea what I would do. –sighs- I will try and think of something… That way this story will be more interesting. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and as for the spelling, sorry if there are spelling errors... The computer I am on at the moment doesn't do spellcheck and whatnot. o.o

Ed: Hmmm, a plot **would** be nice

SnwBnny: Yeah, yeah… I just don't know how I would do that

Ed: Well, try thinking.

SnwBnny:** HA. HA. HA**. --;


End file.
